User blog:Meester Feesh/Mixamajig Parody Script part 2
Since you can't actually read the script since it's in the form of a Google Doc, I'll be posting it in several parts here. It will most likely be much longer than the actual QFM, since basically every other line is a joke. Also, there are going to be a lot more Mixes, since I want every character to voice a Mix. If you'd like to participate, you can write who you'd like to play in the comments. Part 2 (They gather around the crater.) Slusho: What is it? Chilbo: I believe it would be an igneous formation. Slusho: No, it’s a rock! Chilbo: Imbecile. Waka: I’m an egg! (They all stare at him.) Snoof: No, this was meant for me! I asked for a sign and this is it! Gurggle: Eh, so what? You think it belongs to you? Because we found it too! Vaka: Who are you!? Waka: Bum, bum, bum, soulja boy tellem... Gurggle: Que palle, who is us? We are the Glorp Corp! Vaka: And we are the Munchos and you happen to be in Muncho land! Gurggle: So I suppose you think you own it? Snoof: Hey, wait just a Mixel! We were here first! Chilbo: Indubitably. Krog: Hey, look it’s doing something. Dribbal: Stand back! All Mixels: Woah! Maximum Mixel: Behold, I am the...uh... Maximum Mixel! I bring you great fortune and… Major, what are you doing in my room? Get out! I’m busy! (The Nixels fast forward the tape.) Maximum Mixel: What? No, I- I didn’t say anything. You heard nothing! Krog: Wow. The actual Maximum Mixel and not some shadow puppet. Sorry I doubted you, buddy. Snoof: Aw, that’s okay, Krog. Krog: Noogie! Maximum Mixel: But first you must..uh... go on...uh... a quest. Snoof: A quest? Krog: Now look what your delusions got us into, stupid! Maximum Mixel: You must undertake a… a search for fantastic riches- the uh… Long Lost Thingamaderp! Yes, this-this is a real thing. Definitely not something I made up. To its possessor, the Thingamaderp will grant all their wildest hopes and uh... dreams and stuff. The question is who among you is uh... special enough to be chosen as the key bearer? Vaka: Oh, I could use some wonderfulness. I don’t really have any qualifications, but I like nice things. Does that help? Berp: First you gotta be worthy. It’s all just one big juggling act. Gurggle: I think maybe I should be the chosen one. It’s in the blood. Dribbal: Please! I am the essence of worthiness! (He does a burpsnart.) Dribbal: See? Can anyone do that? Krog: No chance here. Chilbo: Preposterous. I am in possession of great intelligence. Perhaps I shall… Krog: No chance here. Snoof: Pretty please, choose me! Choose me! Maximum Mixel: Oh, worthy one. Take this key. Never let it out of your sight. Does-does that sound good? Does that sound real? Snoof: I’m the chosen one! Oh! Gurggle: Hey, come on, why does he get the key? I’m not going to take orders from someone who screams like a little girl. Maximum Mixel: Remember, chosen one, only the key can show you the way. That’s all for now! Toodle-o! How- how do you turn this off? Waka: (Starts singing inspirational music) Vaka: Listen up people! Look, the way I see it, we all found this egg, meteor, pod thingy, whatever it is. So I’m sure there will be plenty of happy wonderfulness and whatnot for all nine of us if we all just work together! (Vaka stops singing.) Krog: Yes, but let’s not tell anybody else. It’s our little secret, okey dokey? Gurggle: Right. Nobody else needs to be in on it, capische? Say, where’s the little blue bambino with the key? Mixels: He’s gone! Snoof: (Random, vaguely terrorist-sounding gibberish) It’s mine, all mine. After all, I am the chosen one. Lead the way, oh, mighty key! Let’s go claim my prize! (More gibberish) Krog: Snoof… buddy… come back. Who else is going to tolerate my horrible mood swings!? The little runt! Wait till I get my hands on him! Gurggle: Your little friend is very speedy! We’ll never catch him now! Krog: I know how we can catch the little runt! We can Mix! Waka: I just realized I have hands. Krog: Everyone, grab hold of the cubit! All: Ah! Mondomixes: Booyah! Hahahahaha! Berp Mondomix (Waka's voice): (Sings chase music.) (Insert epic chase here.) Ball Mondomix: Hey! Berp Mondomix: Hahahahaha! Flying Mondomix: Now who’s the chosen one? Snoof: Wha? (Gasp!) Berp Mondomix: Hahahahaha! Snoof: Woah woah woah woah woah! Oof! Berp Mondomix: Ha! Don’t mind if I doooo…. Flying Mondomix: Hahahaha! King Nixel: Excellent. The Mixels are taking the bait. Major Nixel: Just as you- King Nixel: Silence! Ball Mondomix: Hey! Ow! Ow! Ow! Aah! Snoof: Ow! (Gasp!) The key! Oh! Mondomixes: Hahaha! (Snoof flies upwards and the Mondomixes split. He falls back down.) Snoof: Hold it y’all! I’m the chosen one! It’s my key and I will defend it to the death! There is no other... Krog: Look, we’re all Mixels here. The right thing to do is to work together. Snoof: That works for me too. Gurggle: I think there’s a village down the road. Snoof: The key agrees! Come on guys! Follow me! Category:Blog posts